More than a piece in the Games
by ZemphoriaMoonscript
Summary: A mini-series about Cato, Clove and their friends and family before the 74th games. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: The confession

**Okay, so this idea came to me when me and my friend Leah where hanging round in the park. Yes, I know Thalia is a character from Percy Jackson, but it's not that character, just using the name cause it's Leah's favourite character. Review, subscribe and enjoy! **

"I'm gonna have bruises bigger than your ego" my best friend Thalia moaned as we walked out of the Training Centre. I rolled my eyes "Please! You were asking for it." I laughed as we walked towards the small and only park in our part of District 2. There were a few kids hanging around the swings, but they cleared off when they saw us coming. I smiled slightly. I was well known in District 2 as someone not to mess with. Thalia saw my smile and nudged me with her elbow, a smirk on her face "Oooh, thinking of a certain trainee are we?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised, until I realised what she meant. I smacked her across the arm lightly "Don't start with that again. I've got better things on my mind than Cato Di Carson." Thalia rolled her eyes sarcastically "Suuuure thing." I ignored her and made my way over to the now deserted swing. Thalia had been on at me about having a crush on Cato for years now. I mean, sure he was nice looking, and he was one of the strongest competitors in the Training Centre…But I had bigger things to focus on than boys. Besides, who'd be interested in me? The last boy that tried it on with me ended up with a knife in his shoulder. People backed off after that. "Budge over you." I stuck my tongue out and shifted over slightly on the swing, leaving little room for Thalia. "Oh thanks." She muttered sarcastically, shuffling into the small seat, pushing me further over in the process. "Loverboy won't look twice at you if you don't do something about this big bum of yours." She said, laughing. I pushed her hard off the swing, and she landed on the woodchip that surrounded the swing with a dramatic thunk. "What was that for?" She screeched, glaring up at me. "Just shut up with the whole Cato thing! I'm sick of it!" Thalia was shaking her head at me. I ignored her. I was sick of this! She was always going on! "I don't like him, and there is no way in a million years he would ever like me, okay? Cato is set on the Games, and so am I! Nothing would ever happen between us, you got that?" Satisfied with my rant, I turned to storm off. And walked smack bang into Cato. I stood, mouth open slightly, face bright red. He'd heard the whole thing. I was frozen to the spot. What the hell was I going to do? I just stared at him. He stared back, looking equally as embarrassed. "Clove…Um, I.." I didn't let him finish. I turned and ran, nearly tripping over a face palming Thalia as I ran. I could hear Cato shouting after me, but I didn't turn. All's I wanted to do was crawl into a dark corner and never come out. God I was so stupid! Shouting like that in the park! Now, thanks to my idiocy, one of the toughest guys in the District knew my weakness. The reaping was in 3 weeks, and one of my strongest competitors had something on me. _Or maybe not._ A little voice in my head said. _Maybe you've got something just as bad on him_. I thought about it. Why was Cato blushing? Embarrassment for me? Or was it something I said? I pushed these ideas back before they could even form. Cato couldn't have feelings for me. Could he?


	2. Chapter Two: The talk

**3 reviews in one night! Thanks so much, you've got no idea how much it means to me! So happy! So, here's chapter two! **

I ran straight home. I considered going back to the training centre, but decided against it. That would probably be Cato's first stop. Flinging myself onto my bed, I screamed into the pillow with fury. I was so stupid! As if the denial hadn't embarrassed me enough, the bright red blush still staining my cheeks and neck where a dead giveaway. A weakness. A sharp knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. It was probably Thalia. I ignored it, knowing she'd probably come in anyway. I heard the door open, but refused to look up. "Clove?" Thalia's voice was cautious. She knew I was seriously upset. I felt her sit lightly on the end of my bed, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Look, Clove, I get that you're embarrassed." I glared at her. Embarrassed? My life was over! "Embarrassed? _Embarrassed? _Do you have any idea what this _means? _I can't go back to the Training Centre after this! Cato will have told everyone by now!" I threw the pillow I was holding harshly onto the bed. Thalia looked shocked. "What? Clove, you can't be serious! You can't stop training for the Games, the Reaping's in 3 weeks!" I glanced at her, her eyes wide and pleading. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. I knew she was right. Whatever had happened, I still needed to train. My life depended on it. "You're right. Fine, I won't quit the Training Centre." I huffed, plonking back down on the bed. I looked sideways at Thalia "So, what happened after I left? How did….How did Cato act?" I asked, dreading the answer. To my surprise, Thalia smiled, "Actually, I was surprised at how he acted." I leaned in, intrigued "What you mean? What happened?" I quizzed. Thalia took a deep breath, signalling that I wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Well…" She started slowly "Cato, he normally keeps his cool. About everything. And, I know loads of girls have let slip they like him, and, well, he always keeps calm. Never lets them see if it's bothered him or whatever. But with you…" She trailed off, staring seriously at me. "I think there's a reason he was blushing." I gawped at her, eyes wide. No. No way. She was _not_ going there. "He likes you Clove."


End file.
